


Hobi Membaca

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Books, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, Library, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Mary tidak tahu ia mendapatkan hobi membacanya dari siapa.





	Hobi Membaca

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Mary tidak tahu ia mendapatkan hobi membacanya dari siapa. Ayahnya hobi mengurus tanaman, ibunya hobi mengurus rumah tangga, lalu siapa yang hobi membaca dan menurunkan kebiasaan itu kepada Mary?

Tidak, Mary tidak mempermasalahkan hobinya yang satu itu. Mary justru senang karena berkat hobinya, ia dapat membangun sebuah perpustakaan kecil di kota kecil mereka. Mary juga senang karena koleksinya yang terbatas dapat digunakan orang untuk mengedukasi diri mereka sendiri dan orang lain.

Termasuk si pemuda bertopi yang sedang duduk membaca di perpustakaan itu, Gray.

Lihat saja dia; setiap hari datang ke perpustakaan untuk membaca setidaknya satu buku. Padahal kan Gray sudah bekerja seharian pada kakeknya si pandai besi, tetapi masih saja ia terus mengedukasi diri.

(Duh, Mer, andai saja kaucepat sadar bahwa buku-buku yang Gray pegang hanya sekadar ia buka halaman-halamannya.)


End file.
